Alexandrine of Mecklenburg-Schwerin
Alexandrine of Mecklenburg-Schwerin (Alexandrine Auguste; 24 December 1879 – 28 December 1952) was Queen of Denmark as the wife of King Christian X. Early Life Alexandrine was born in Schwerin, Germany, on 24 December 1879 as the first child of Frederick Francis III, Grand Duke of Mecklenburg-Schwerin and Grand Duchess Anastasia Mikhailovna of Russia. She had two younger siblings: Frederick Francis IV, Grand Duke of Mecklenburg-Schwerin (1882–1945) and Duchess Cecilie of Mecklenburg-Schwerin (1886–1954). She also had a a younger illegitimate brother from her mother: Alexis Louis de Wenden (1902–1976). Alexandrine grew up along with her siblings in Schwerin Castle on. Due to the poor health of her father, the family also spent time in Italy and Cannes. Alexandrine also spent time in Russia, the homeland of her mother. Education Alexandrine received a comprehensive education. In addition to German and Russian, the native languages of their parents, she spoke excellent French and English. Alexandrine was very musical and an excellent pianist. Sports also played an important role in her life: she learned tennis, golf, boating and sailing. Personal Life Marriage :Wedding of Prince Christian of Denmark and Duchess Alexandrine of Mecklenburg-Schwerin In March of 1897, Prince Christian of Denmark traveled to Cannes, officially to visit his aunts, but unofficially to look for a future wife in a city which teemed with young princesses. One of his first visits was to 'Villa Wenden', where the Grand Duke of Mecklenburg-Schwerin and his family lived. Here Prince Christian met the 17-year-old Princess Alexandrine. The couple married a year later on 26 April 1898, in Cannes, France. Christian and Alexandrine received the newly built Marselisborg Palace in Aarhus as a wedding present from the Danish public, but the home was not completed until 1902. The Palace's garden was to become one of her greatest interests. The two made Christian VIII’s Palace at Amalienborg their Copenhagen base. The couple also spent a considerable amount of time at Sorgenfri Palace just outside Copenhagen. The couple were devoted to one another and enjoyed a happy marriage. Issue Children of Duchess Alexandrine of Mecklenburg-Schwerin and Prince Christian of Denmark Interests Alexandrine was interested in music, and acted as the protector of the musical societies Musikforeningen i København and Den danske Richard Wagnerforening. She was known for her needlework, which she sold for charitable purposes. She also enjoyed golf and photography. During the holidays, the royal couple often went to Cannes, and frequently visited other European royal houses, with which they had many familial connections. Royal Life Queen Alexandrine was reticent by nature and had difficulty getting used to public attention during her first years as queen. She preferred to avoid the media limelight, but performed her functions in an exemplary manner. Queenship: 1912-1947 During World War I, she founded Dronningens Centralkomité af 1914 (English: "The Queen's Central Committee of 1914") to the support of poor families. After the death of her mother-in-law Louise of Sweden in 1926, she succeeded her as the official protector of the various charity organizations founded by Louise. World War II: 1939-1945 The royal couple were given great popularity as national symbols during the World War II occupation, which was demonstrated during a tour through the country in 1946. Before the occupation, she and her daughter-in-law were engaged in mobilizing the women of Denmark. Her rejection of General Kaupisch on 9 April 1940 became a symbol for her loyalty toward Denmark before her birth country Germany. When the General of the occupation forces first asked for an audience with the monarch, Christian was persuaded to receive him by his daughter-in-law as he would any other, which was supported by Alexandrine. He asked to do so alone, but Alexandrine told him she would interrupt them. When the General was about to leave, she came in; and when he greeted her, she said, It was reported, that although Alexandrine was seen as shy and disliked official ceremonies, she had a "sharp" intelligence, and she was, together with her daughter-in-law, Ingrid of Sweden, a true support of the monarch and a driving force for the resistance toward the occupation within the royal house. It was also reported, that in contrast to the monarch himself and the Crown Prince, the Queen and the Crown Princess never lost their calm when the nation was attacked. As she was not the Head of the Royal House, she could show herself in public more than her spouse, who did not wish to show support to the occupation by being seen in public, and she used this to engage in various organizations for social relief to ease the difficulties caused by the occupation. Kaj Munk is quoted to describe the public appreciation of her during WWII with his comment: "Protect our Queen, the only German we would like to keep!" Alexandrine was also able to save the sizable Danish royal jewel collection from Nazi looters by hiding it in churches and even farmhouses. Dowager Queen: 1947 Alexandrine was widowed in 1947. During her time as dowager queen, she devoted most of her time to charitable causes, particularly those dedicated to children. She was known simply as Queen Alexandrine until her own death in 1952, being the first former queen to forgo the title of Dowager Queen. Death :Funeral of Queen Alexandrine of Denmark Alexandrine died in her sleep on 28 December 1952, four days after her 73rd birthday. She had undergone an intestinal operation a week and a half before her death. At her funeral, her son Frederik conducted her favorite song, Grieg’s "Springtime." Alexandrine is buried with her husband at Roskilde Cathedral. Titles, Styles, Honours, & Arms Titles & Styles *'24 December 1879 – 26 April 1898': Her Highness The Duchess Alexandrine of Mecklenburg-Schwerin *'26 April 1898 - 29 January 1906': Her Royal Highness Princess Alexandrine of Denmark *'29 January 1906 – 14 May 1912': Her Royal Highness The Crown Princess of Denmark and Iceland *'14 May 1912 – 1 December 1918': Her Majesty The Queen of Denmark *'1 December 1918 - 17 June 1944': Her Majesty The Queen of Denmark and Iceland *'17 June 1944 - 28 December 1952': Her Majesty The Queen of Denmark Honours ;Danish Honours *Lady of the Order of the Elephant *Grand Commander of the Order of the Dannebrog *Dame of the Royal Family Order of King Frederick IX ;Icelandic Honours *Dame Grand Cross of the Order of the Falcon ;Foreign Honours *'Spain': Lady of the Order of Queen Maria Luisa References & External Links *Alexandrine on FindAGrave.com *Biography at TheAmalienborgMuseum.com *Biography at UnofficialRoyalty.com Category:1879 births Category:1952 deaths Category:Alexandrine of Mecklenburg-Schwerin Category:People from Schwerin Category:People from the Grand Duchy of Mecklenburg-Schwerin Category:House of Mecklenburg-Schwerin Category:House of Glücksburg (Denmark) Category:Danish royal consorts Category:Burials at Roskilde Cathedral Category:Dames of the Order of Queen Maria Luisa Category:Duchesses of Mecklenburg-Schwerin Category:Crown Princesses of Denmark Category:Knights of the Elephant Category:Grand Commanders of the Order of the Dannebrog Category:Knights Grand Cross of the Order of the Falcon